Sonny Kiriakis
| died = | death cause = | occupation = | title = | residence = | family = | parents = Justin Kiriakis Adrienne Johnson | siblings = Alexander Kiriakis Victor Kiriakis, II (adoptive) Joey Kiriakis (adoptive) | spouse = | romances = | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = Alexander Kiriakis, I Christina Kiriakis Duke Johnson Jo Johnson | aunts/uncles = Steve Johnson Jack Deveraux | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Stephanie Johnson Joe Johnson Abigail Deveraux J. J. Deveraux | relatives = Victor Kiriakis (great-uncle) | species = }} Jackson Steven "Sonny" Kiriakis is a fictional character on the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives, played by Freddie Smith. Sonny Kiriakis is the son of supercouple Justin Kiriakis and Adrienne Kiriakis. Sonny was born off-screen in 1991. Sonny and his brothers returned in 2007, but were never shown on-screen. Sonny Kiriakis made history on Days of our Lives for being the first openly gay character. Sonny first appeared on Days of our Lives on June 23, 2011 with his cousin Abigail Deveraux. Sonny is a member of the wealthy and powerful, but heavily distrusted, Kiriakis family, yet they are more respected and more legitimate than their rivals, the DiMera family. Sonny was raised away from the drama of Salem, giving him a more trustworthy and moral personality. This character is currently involved in the show's first same-sex supercouple (commonly referred to by the portmanteau "WilSon") with Will Horton. Smith won the Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Younger Actor in a Drama Series in 2015 for his portrayal of Sonny. In April 2015, Soap Opera Digest confirmed Smith's exit His last appearance was on August 18, 2015. In September 2015, it was announced that Smith will briefly reprise his role as Sonny to facilitate the exit of Guy Wilson, airing from October 12 to 22, 2015. |publisher=Blogger (Google)|accessdate=September 16, 2015|location=United States|date=September 16, 2015}} Storylines 2011-2015 Sonny came to town to spend more time with his family. When Sonny told Victor he was gay, Victor wasn't as mad as he thought he was but sad that Sonny would not have all the things that a heterosexual couple could have. Once T started to bully Sonny for being gay, every one stopped hanging out with T and he blamed Sonny for it. Victor caught T bashing Sonny and lightly threatened him by saying no one messes with a Kiriakis. After creating a sports website for the school, Will, Sonny, and Chad found out that people was illegally using it for gambling. They tried to stop them by shutting down the site, but the people who owned the gambling site kidnapped Melanie and Chad and were going to kill them if they didn't bring the site back up. Sonny and Austin went inside to save the people caught. Soon Sonny was thrown into the Kiriakis-DiMera feud, and Maggie and Chad were shot. Sonny and Chad orchestrated a meeting with the families to stop the fighting. They also tried to bring peace between EJ DiMera and Brady Black. After seeing Will kiss a guy, Sonny helped Will become all right with who he is. Sonny helped Will with finding evidence to show that EJ was innocent. Over time Sonny started to develop feelings for Will, and after the disaster, Sonny kissed Will and he and Will got into an argument. Once Will realized he had feelings for Sonny, he went to see him and saw Brian flirting with Sonny. After this Will slept with Gabi and later thought it was a mistake. When T told Will that Sonny still had feelings for him, Will went to see Sonny to clear things up and they started a slow process of dating. Will heard Adrienne say that he wasn't good enough for Sonny and canceled their date. Sonny found out what his mother said, told Will that he was good enough for him and they kissed. Will's father states his fears that Sonny was pushing him too fast and that he hardly knows anything about his boyfriend. After his disagreement with his dad, Will went back to Sonny's with the intent of having sex. After Will questioned Sonny about his sexual past, the two got into a fight, but they soon talked it out and made love for the first time. Will soon found out Gabi was pregnant with his baby. Gabi wanted to get an abortion, but was caught by Sami and Rafe before it happened. Nick found out and Will, Gabi, and Nick decided to pass of the baby as his. Will gave the baby up because he didn't want the baby to be like him, going from place to place, and also because he was afraid he would lose Sonny. Sonny soon found out that Gabi was pregnant, but thought the baby was Nick's. Sonny and Will spent Christmas at the Kiriakis Mansion and Horton Mansion. After Chad decided to tell him what Gabi did to Melanie, Sonny cut all ties with Gabi and advised Will to do the same, but couldn't tell him. At New Year's Eve, Will found out Sonny's New Year's resolution had been to make Will fall in love with him and they had a loving moment. Sonny soon asks Will to move in with him and gives him a key. At Gabi's and Nick's wedding Will tells everyone he's the father of Gabi's baby, and then tells Sonny he did not want to lose him over this, but the couple breaks up. Will sees Sonny and Brian kissing, and Sonny goes back to Brian's apartment but refuses to have sex with him. Brian goes to the pub to imply to Will that he and Sonny had sex. Will receives a gift from Sonny on Valentine's Day, but then realizes Sonny sent it before they broke up. Gabi goes into the hospital for a baby emergency and Sonny shows up to be there for Will. Sonny and Will go to the coffee shop where Sonny reads Will's letter, and he realizes that he can't be friends with Will because he still has feelings for him. Sonny and Will get back together and soon make love, only to get interrupted by Nick who blackmails Will by threatening to expose that he shot EJ. After Will signs away his parental rights, Sonny explains to Will that Nick wanted him out of his daughter's life because he is gay. Sonny and Nick get into a fight over him blackmailing Will, and soon, Sonny offers his help to EJ to give Will back his parental rights, although he has a moral dilemma because he doesn't know if he wants revenge against Nick or to help Will. Sonny and Sami concoct a scheme to help Will get the flash drive on which Nick saved a private conversation of Will confessing he shot EJ. Sonny and Sami go through Nick and Gabi's room in the Kiriakis mansion to find the flash drive. After getting the flash drive and deleting the confession, Sonny sneaks back into the house and put the flash drive back. Rafe soon found out why Nick was blackmailing Will to give up his paternity right and confronted Nick. That day, Rafe was attacked by a mysterious man and was sent to the hospital. Sonny and Will follow Nick, Gabi, and Jensen after Nick and Gabi looked scared. They find them at a boat house, and while Jensen was gone, they went to help Gabi and Nick. Sonny helped Gabi give birth to her daughter, Arianna Grace, and is labelled a hero, along with Will who saved Nick's life. Sonny surprises Will by announcing that he put down a deposit for an apartment across the hall. He then proceeds to ask if Gabi and Arianna can move in with them. Will likes the idea and they ask Gabi. At first she's reluctant, but then agrees. Later, Sonny gets deeply involved in the cover-up of Nick's murder, which Gabi committed. Sonny agrees to be the godparent of Arianna Grace, along with Abigail. In early 2014, Sonny proposed to Will. While he initially turns him down, the two agree that they will marry when both are ready. Will would later propose to Sonny on Valentine's Day and would marry on April 3, 2014, in front of their family and friends at the Kiriakis mansion. Upon his marriage to Will, Sonny also became the stepfather to Will's daughter, Arianna Horton. Will and Arianna would leave for Hollywood with Sami in October, having Sonny focus on his and Chad's new club, deal with Will being too busy to contact him or Gabi, amd the return of his former boyfriend, Paul Narita, in December. When Will and Arianna returned they faced problems, Sonny using their joined finances to help with the new club, and Will not being around a lot due to the cover story - which featured Paul. He would be offered a recently renovated club by Victor, after he used up all his fund for the second club, however he didn't accept it since he considered it charity, in January 2015. Sonny would find out by Derrick, the bellhop at Paul's hotel, that Will had been visiting Paul numerous times and he would leave club TBD in search of his husband Paul's hotel - as Derrick mentioned Will arrived after he left. However, he would get stabbed in the back by an unknown person after receiving a text from Will on February 4. The stabbing was hinted to be Clyde or one of his men and the substance was revealed to be cocaine at the entry point of his wound. Sonny would make a recovery and slowly piece together what happened the night he was stabbed. He would receive a visit from Paul and the truth would be revealed that he slept with Will, unknowingly Sonny's husband since he didn't wear a wedding ring, and would leave at the request of an upset Sonny. Sonny would reveal to Will that he knows that he had an affair with Paul and would question if he had one in California. After Sonny was released, he would get conformation from Paul that he and Will slept together just once. He would then decide to leave Salem order to think and to do what is best for him on early March. He would go to Phoenix, where his brother (Alex) currently resides. Sonny would return to Salem in mid-march after having time to think and would try to talk about what happened with Will, however he assumes that Will has been obsessing over Paul and dosen't want to speak to him. Sonny would become conflicted for his returning feelings for Paul and trying to work on his marriage in the following months. In order to have space and think again, he would decide to take Victor up on his offer, managing some of Victor's clubs and casinos in Europe, and would leave in August with goodbyes to his family, Paul, Will and Arianna. Sonny came home two months later in October upon learning of Will's untimely death. At the conclusion of Will's funeral Sonny decided he no longer had any reasons to live in Salem and that the memories of Will were always going to be too strong and constant to live with on a daily basis. He said one final goodbye to his family and Arianna and informed Paul he no longer had any feelings for him at all and that he was finally, completely over him, and to move on with his life without him, as Will would be the only man he would ever love in his lifetime. The two then said goodbye for the very last time. With that he departed Salem forever, never to return, and went back to live in Paris permanently, to the honour of Will's memory. In November, Gabi and her daughter went to visit him for two days. Reflist Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Kiriakis family Category:Characters introduced in 2011 Category:Horton family